


【瑜昉】圣诞夜会下雪

by Zoezzz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoezzz/pseuds/Zoezzz





	【瑜昉】圣诞夜会下雪

0

2018.12.25，圣诞节。

黄景瑜在济南没等到雪。

 

1

黄景瑜结束路演活动后匆匆赶回了北京。

好在济南离北京不算远。

或者说，离他心中的那个人不远。

原本今晚的活动可以是一起来回，但到底工作要紧，男朋友没办法赶上，两个人都有点遗憾。工作性质的缘故，能一起过的节日并不算多，于是有机会他都紧紧抓住。

就像当初抓住这个人的时候，一点儿都不犹豫。

 

2

黄景瑜悄悄跑去他的剧组了。

说是一时兴起也并非完全如此。

圣诞节的氛围浓厚，大街小巷的节日装饰驱散了冬日的严寒，他希望尹昉在身边。

小孟也不知道黄景瑜的行踪，以为他回家睡大觉去了。

尹昉在拍夜戏，剧组在北京的郊外，日程紧凑也不怎么回家住。这段时间黄景瑜跑北京蹲家里的时间都比他长，但剧组酒店房间的房卡尹昉也给过他一张。

黄景瑜当时拿到房卡的时候只觉得尹昉在暗示他什么。

他没告诉尹昉会去找他。

期待的也是尹昉收工回房间后看到的惊讶模样。

他睁着眼睛，连兔牙都露了出来。眼下是两道青黑，无法遮掩的疲倦，和难以掩饰的开心。

他也想见到自己爱的人，无论在什么节日。

黄景瑜抱住他，闷声闷气说了三个字:"我想你。"

尹昉心下酸软。不止他累，黄景瑜也很辛苦，拍戏间隙去宣传作品，天天跑不同的城市，抽空就尽量回北京，即使如此见到尹昉的次数也有限。

所以这一次的出现是一时兴起，也是早有预谋。

他亲吻黄景瑜的嘴唇，不住磨蹭，是爱恋也是温存。

最近一段时间里，能这样亲密的时刻屈指可数。

黄景瑜含住他的舌尖，加大了吻他的力道。喘气声渐渐加深，他脱了尹昉的外套和裤子，只留一件单衣挂在身上。

清瘦的躯体掩藏在下面。

黄景瑜隔着衣物去舔吻他的乳尖，唾液湮湿了棉料，形状显现出来。

已经泛红了。

黄景瑜把尹昉按在沙发上，立身脱掉了自己身上多余的布料，又附身从他的腹部吻到欲望之前。

他停了下来。

尹昉睁开双眼，不解地看向他，睫毛挂着因为快感产生的泪液，将落未落。

他听见黄景瑜说:"你弄给我看。"

3

原本可能是一场温柔情事的假设，如今有些失控。

黄景瑜靠坐在沙发一角，看尹昉在仰趟在床上，屈起双膝，面向他自慰。

不同于在摩洛哥天天风吹日晒，冬天拍戏已经让尹昉褪回了原本肤色。双眼紧闭，白皙紧致的肌肤因为羞耻和欲望不断变红，甚至连脚尖也绷直了。

像当年他跳舞那样，身体上下的部位无一不在参与这场自渎。

尹昉的脚非常漂亮。

脚踝细瘦，趾骨分明，因为欲望的拉扯而紧绷。

黄景瑜走过去，虚坐在床沿，以手摩挲着他的脚趾，一点点向上，若有似无抚过小腿，最终附在尹昉的手上。

爱人因为他的抚摸快要失控。

却又被他束缚住。

如果说他对尹昉没有控制欲，他自己都不会相信。他向来是克制的，但只在好几次"差一点"的情况下想让尹昉随时随地在身边，好完成两个人的无数次约定。

他把尹昉的手拉开，按在身旁不让动弹，然后低头含住了他的欲望。

身下的肉体被这种刺激逗弄得无法停止地颤抖。

黄景瑜从根部开始舔弄，另一只手还不忘玩弄他的囊袋，双重刺激带来超出灵魂承受度的快感。

尹昉快射了，无法抑制地发出破碎的呻吟，身体即使非常疲惫，精神上也渴望伴侣的抚慰。

黄景瑜被宠幸了一嘴的精液。

换做平时，他可能不会让尹昉这么干脆地释放，适当折磨下他总是一种只有两人才懂的情趣。

今天不同，他想快些进入到他的身体里。

白色液体悉数成了润滑，他用两指开拓尹昉的后穴，有些日子没做了，有些紧涩。

但身体也有记忆，就像尹昉很久不跳舞也能够即兴来一段，后穴对爱人的接纳也带着更高的包容度。

黄景瑜操弄进去的时候，两个人都叹了一口气。

他紧贴着尹昉的身体，面对面的体位让他们可以看见彼此的表情。

北京的房子只是一种形式罢了，只有回到他的身边，才算回到了家。

在尹昉身体里的感觉，就是归宿。

黄景瑜不慌不急地慢慢插弄，尹昉疲软的阴茎度过了相对不应期，又渐渐抬了头。

他双腿大张跨坐在黄景瑜身上，上下起伏，过程中除了喘息，谁都没说话。

告别俗世的嘈杂，回到他的身边，安稳宁静。

欲望加深，他大力揉捏尹昉的臀肉，直至留下了红痕也没松手。而后却在一个抽插间隙放开了身上的人，快速转换了体位，从背后压着他再次进入。

肉体相撞啪啪作响。

尹昉跪趴在床上，前列腺的刺激让他的脑袋不断抬起又垂下，后颈的痣都看不分明。

那颗痣像尹昉这个人，捉摸不定又摄人心魄。

操弄的速度加快，黄景瑜紧紧贴着尹昉，他在快感包围中艰难抬起头，眼神湿润又缠绵，只想找寻爱人的嘴唇。

他们接了一个绵长的吻。

释放在最后一刻——

黄景瑜咬上后颈那颗痣的痛快交织中。

4

两个人都没去清理。

尹昉任凭自己满身不知道是谁的体液，侧身躺着，紧绷的身体部位还没有完全放松。黄景瑜覆在他身后，虚掩着他。

像一个拥抱。

这家酒店的条件很普通，窗帘不能完全隔绝外部的光线，窗外的灯光一直透进来。

黄景瑜看了看时间，23:56。

尹昉是真的累了，一直拍戏加上床事的消耗。但他没办法拒绝黄景瑜，因为他自己也想他。

所以他懒得动弹，等着被伺候。

躺着小学生一样玩儿一会儿对方的手指，黄景瑜突然坐了起来。

他光溜溜跑到窗边打开一个缝儿。

尹昉提醒他:"你不怕被拍到大半夜在房间遛鸟？"

没等到回应，却看见他突然回头，特别开心，虎牙都露出来了。

黄景瑜匆匆跑过来，拿被子裹住他和自己，把尹昉抱到飘窗前。

他拉开一点窗帘:"昉儿，下雪了。"

北京郊外的荒野，细碎的雪花正在落下，慢悠悠地晃落。

尹昉一开始想问你个丹东人见到雪兴奋什么，最后也没开口。

他突然明白黄景瑜来找他的原因。

第二个圣诞，终于在一起过了。

从相遇时算来，早已开启第二个四季轮回，并且还有无数个春夏秋冬在未来等待他们。

 

=================end===============


End file.
